Talk:Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet/@comment-17969412-20161030071728
Research Update - 04 Security Level: 10 All work on the next generation of Artificial Intelligence has been finished, and orders are to be given out to create 7 different AI systems, all suited to different duties. Similar to the "Cicero" Experiment,this new generation of AI - named "Overseers" - are given immense powers in their hands, but are also built with loyalty and obedience in mind to the point of incorruption. With this project concluded, the capabilities of our "greater beings" would allow us to coordinate fleet movements, manage patrols, utilize tactics, assist research, and even counteract cyber warfare with more efficiency and effectiveness than even the greatest UAC intelligence. Currently, 6 Overseers are planned, with an additional 3 in the process of being created (Will be finished in 1 month). Nazarus is tasked to monitor daily dissent levels, suppress any armed revolt or dissent, and command mind-control towers throughout the major cities of our territories. When his duties are not needed, he can also command defense platforms and help stave off cyber-warfare attacks. Carolus is tasked with commanding all offensive units and armies that Prometheus fields, capable of leading entire army groups, armored formations, and even aerial forces by himself. Like all Overseers, he can also act as additional reinforcement against cyber-warfare. Albinus is given the duty of protecting the homeland using any means necessary, capable of controlling entire space stations, orbital defense platforms, and ground installations. He is also given the duty of commanding any army stationed on Unity. Cassius takes over as head of Research and Development due to his monumental intelligence and processing power - allowing him to support the research team in creating new theories and designs. He is given the least amount of power over military weapons, with only enough authority to control the sentry turrets placed near the lab. Tiberius commands the entire Prometheus fleet, both surface and space bound. He has control over maneuverability commands, precision-fire orders, and fleet coordination, amongst other things. His pivotal role in serving Prometheus also means that he has also been hard-coded with loyalty to the state in mind. Gustavus is the final Overseer, and is granted the power of a Commissar. An unrelenting, miserable figure, he has the power to "remove" a suspicious overseer from power (under the consent from Bloodridge), crack down on any security breaches in the data-store, coordinate the actions of other Overseers, and ultimately, the power to appoint new Overseers in command. ---- All technology has been allotted to the Field Theory of Extradimensionalism and Parallel Universes. The existence of multiple universes, as well as their properties hasn't been proven yet. Theoretically, it is possible to "bend" the barriers that separate other universes from ours by emitting vast amounts of power at different dimensions. This can prove to be a great risk - it is unknown whether or not this theory can even work, or if the other universes are even safe to access. If the theory is confirmed, however, many possible applications are speculated. Research time is 1 month - since this is a Field Theory, there is nothing unlocked after research.